the_gioi_anime_anime_worldfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Monkey D. Luffy
thumb|center|670px Monkey D. Luffy "Mũ Rơm"12 (モンキー・D・ルフィ Monkī Dī Rufi?) là một nhân vật hư cấu chính trong manga One Pieceđình đám của tác giả Eiichiro Oda. Luffy là người sáng lập và là thuyền trưởng của băng Hải tặc Mũ Rơm, được xem là nhân vật mạnh nhất nhóm Mũ Rơm (Straw Hat) sở hữu sức mạnh của trái ác quỷ Gomu Gomu đem lại cho cậu khả năng co giãn các bộ phận như cao su đồng thời là người duy nhất hiện tại trong nhóm sử dụng thành thục được ba loại sức mạnh của Haki. Ước mơ của cậu là trở thành Vua Hải Tặc (Pirate King), người tự do nhất trên biển, bằng cách tìm ra kho báu huyền thoại của Gold D. Roger (Vua Hải Tặc) đời trước. Xuất hiện Luffy xuất hiện lần đầu trong chương manga "Romance Dawn" (Romance Dawn - 冒険の夜明 Romance Dawn - Bōken no Yoake?), đăng trên tạp chí Weekly Shounen Jump ấn bản số 34 ra ngày 4 tháng 8 năm 19973. Trong chương đầu tiên, Luffy xuất hiện dưới dạng một cậu nhóc 7 tuổi hồn nhiên nhưng không kém phần nghịch ngợm. Sinh ra và lớn lên trên hòn đảo Dawn, trong ngôi làng Foosha thuộc East Blue cùng với người ông Garp của mình. Từ nhỏ, Luffy đã được ông nội huấn luyện rất kỹ lưỡng để trở thành một hải quân xuất sắc theo mong ước của Garp. Ngay từ khi còn nhỏ, Luffy đã cùng gia đình Dadan - một đại gia đình nuôi dưỡng những người cháu của Garp, chống lại băng hải tặc Bluejam quấy rối hòn đảo mà Luffy sinh sống. Tuy nhiên Shanks mới là người khơi dậy tình yêu biển cả đối với cậu bé 7 tuổi này khi có một thời gian dài lưu lại làng Foosha, quê hương của cậu bé Luffy. Hành trình Khi còn bé, Luffy đã vô tình ăn phải trái ác quỷ do Shanks dành dược từ thuyền địch nên anh đã trở thành người cao su. Tuy ăn phải trái ác quỷ làm cậu không thể bơi, nhưng mong muốn ra biển đặc biệt là ước muốn trở thành Vua Hải tặc và tìm được kho báu One Piece của Luffy vẫn không hề giảm. 10 năm sau từ quê hương là làng Foosha, ở Đảo Dawn thuộc East Blue, Luffy lên dường tìm kiếm đồng đội để lập băng hải tặc cho riêng mình, băng băng Mũ Rơm, hành trình trở thành Hải tặc của Luffy bắt đầu. Sau chuyến hành trình ở East Blue Luffy cùng bốn thành viên Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp và Sanji trên chiếc thuyền "Going Merry", tiến vào Grand Line. Luffy lúc này đã có số tiền truy nã đầu tiên là 30.000.000. Vượt Reverse Moutain, qua mũi Sinh Đôi và trải qua những cuộc phiêu đầu tiên ở Grand Line: đảo Xương rồng, Little Garden, đảo Drum. Luffy đã kết nạp chú tuần lộc Chopper vào băng với vị trí bác sĩ. Sau khi giúp công chúa Nefertari Vivi của Vương quốc Alabasta đánh bại Thất Vũ Hải Crocodile có bí danh là Mr.0, ông trùm của tổ chức Baroque Work, số tiền truy nã của Luffy tăng lên 100.000.000. Sau khi rời Alabasta Nico Robin, cựu thành viên của Baroque Work, đã gia nhập băng Mũ Rơm. Chuyến hành trình của Luffy và băng Mũ Rơm tiếp tục với cuộc phiêu lưu tại Jaya, vùng biển trên trời Skypiea, quần đảo Long Ring Long Land. Luffy cùng cả băng đã quyết định dừng chân ở thành phố Water 7 để sửa chữa Going Merry. Sau một loạt các sự kiện kịch tính và đầy bất ngờ, Luffy cùng đồng đội và các đồng minh cùng tấn công vào Enies Lobby để giải cứu Robin. Tại đây Luffy cùng băng Mũ Rơm đã đụng độ tổ chức CP9 của Chính phủ, đồng thời tuyến chiến với Chính phủ thế giới. Số tiền truy nã của Luffy đã tăng lên 300.000.000 sau khi anh đánh bại Rob Lucci - kẻ mạnh nhất trong lịch sử CP9. Sau sự kiện, cả băng Mũ Rơm đều bị truy nã với tổng số tiền 667.000.050. Tuy nhiên, điều mà cả băng Mũ Rơm đều biết cuối cùng cũng đến, sau những hư hại nặng nề thuyền, Going Merry đã đến giới hạn cuối cùng của mình và không thể cùng cả băng tiếp tục cuộc hành trình. Luffy và băng Mũ Rơm quyết định chia tay Merry, gửi Merry lại dưới lòng đại dương. Franky, Ice Burg và các thành viên đứng đầu công ty đóng tàu Galley-la đã cùng nhau đóng cho băng Mũ Rơm một con tàu mới từ gỗ quý Adam, với tên gọi Thousand Sunny. Luffy và băng Mũ Rơm rời Water 7 và chiêu mộ được thợ đóng thuyền tài năng Franky vào nhóm. Tiếp tục hành trình qua Tam giác Florian, Luffy cùng cả nhóm gặp gỡ chủ cũ của chú cá voi Laboon - nhạc công Brook và Brook đã trở thành thành viên tiếp theo của băng sau cuộc phiêu lưu tại Thriller Bark. Luffy cùng băng Mũ Rơm đã dừng chân tại quần đảo Sabaody để chuẩn bị xuống Đảo người cá tiến vào Tân Thế giới. Tại đây Luffy và các đồng đội đã có cuộc gặp gỡ đầy bất ngờ vơi huyền thoại sống Silver Rayleigh, chạm trán lần thứ hai với Thất vũ hải Bartholomew Kuma và được ông ta dịch chuyển tất cả mỗi người đến một vị trí khác nhau với một mục đích bí ẩn. Luffy được đưa tơi Đảo phụ nữ Amazon Lily và trở thành bạn của Thất vũ hải Boa Hancock và các nữ chiến binh trên đảo. Sau khi biết anh trai mình, Portgas D. Ace bị tuyên án tử hình và bị xử tử tại Tổng bộ Hải quân. Luffy đã gây chấn động thế giới với cuộc đột nhập và vượt ngục lịch sử tại nhà tù bất khả xâm phạm Impel Down. Rồi cùng với liên minh của mình tham gia vào trận chiến giữa Tứ Hoàng Râu Trắng cùng đồng minh với Hải quân và Thất vũ hải tại Marineford. Trong trận chiến, Luffy đã liều mình, phát huy hết tất cả những gì mình có, vượt qua cả giới hạn bản thân. Ngay lúc mọi chuyện tưởng như êm đẹp, Luffy đã rất shock và đau đớn khi chứng kiến cái chết của người anh trai Ace. Sau khi trận chiến kết thúc, Luffy được đưa về chăm sóc tại Amazon Lily, tại đây Luffy hiểu ra rằng mình còn quá yếu để bảo vệ những người thân mà mình yêu quý. Luffy và đồng đội quyết định tạm chia tay nhau 2 năm để rèn luyện. 2 năm sau Luffy và các đồng đội tập hợp lại tại quấn đảo Sabaody, bắt đầu một cuộc hành trình mới: "Romance Dawn for the New World". Lúc này số tiền truy nã của Monkey D Luffy đã tăng lên 400.000.000 . Hành trình đầu tiên là Đảo Người cá nơi Luffy cùng cả nhóm đã gặp lại "Chiến binh của biển" Jinbei và cùng Jinbei đánh bại băng "Hải tặc người cá mới", những kẻ đang có âm mưu lật đổ chính quyền. Trước khi rời đảo, Luffy đã chấp nhận lời tuyên chiến với Tứ Hoàng Big Mom thông qua ốc sên truyền tin. Chia tay Đảo người cá, Monkey D Luffy cung băng Mũ Rơm đã chính thức bước vào hành trình ở Tân Thế giới. Điểm đến đầu tiên của băng mũ rơm là đảo Punk Hazard, một hòn đảo với hai nửa khí hậu nóng lạnh đối nghịch. Đây vốn là một hòn đảo bí mật của chính phủ và là nơi đặt phòng thí nghiệm của Ceasar Clown. Luffy cùng băng Mũ Rơm đã bắt đầu lập liên minh hải tặc với Trafalgar Law, thuyền trưởng băng Hải tặc Heart với mục đích đánh bại Tứ Hoàng Kaido. Tại đây Luffy và đồng đội cũng gặp lại hai thành viên của Hải quân là Smoker và Tashigi. Luffy và mọi người đã khám phá ra kẻ đứng sau mọi việc mờ ám trên Punk Hazard là Thất vũ hải Donquixote Doflamingo đồng thời cũng là một mục tiêu quan trọng trong kế hoạch hạ gục tứ Hoàng của liên minh Luffy-Law. Luffy cùng băng Mũ Rơm và Law tiến đến vương quốc Dressrosa, nơi Doflamingo trị vì với mục tiêu đánh bại Doflamingo. Sau khi đánh bại Doflamingo thì số tiền truy nã của Luffy tăng lên 500.000.000 . Sau khi Arc Đảo Bánh kết thúc, với việc đánh bại hai Tư Lệnh Ngọt có giá 800 triệu beri ( Cracker) và 1 tỷ 57 triệu Beri ( Katakuri), trốn thoát được Big Mom, tiền thưởng của cậu tăng lên 1 tỷ 500 triệu beri. Danh tiếng của Luffy đã vang danh đến mức được phong " Ngũ Hoàng".4 Tính cách Luffy được khắc họa là một nhân vật vô âu và dễ dãi với một hoài bão lớn và một sức ăn kinh khủng. Cậu nhìn chung là một người tử tế và quan tâm đến mọi người. Tuy nhiên, Luffy không phải là một người ngây thơ như mọi người thường nghĩ. Trái lại, cậu có thể đọc tính huống tốt hơn những người khác mong đợi ở cậu. Khi ở trong tình huống nguy hiểm, cậu không màng đến ước mơ trở thành Vua hải tặc mà sẵn sàng liều mạng để bảo vệ đồng đội của mình. Luffy cũng không đần độn như hành động của cậu. Một ví dụ là cậu đã khai hỏa đại bác để ngăn chiếc Going Merry khỏi đâm vào Laboon, một con cá voi khổng lồ chắn trước của vào Đại Hải Trình. Luffy đã mời một số người, như Tony Tony Chopper hay Brook, vào băng hải tặc của mình không chỉ vì lý do chính là cậu có vài vị trí còn trống trong thủy thủ đoàn mà còn vì linh tính, khả năng nhìn người của cậu. Cậu cũng là một vị thuyền trưởng cực kì quan tâm đến thủy thủ đoàn của mình và cậu thường xuyên bất chấp nguy hiểm để đảm bảo sự an toàn cho họ xuyên suốt bộ truyện. Ngoài ra, cậu cũng ít khi nghĩ đến hậu quả của những hành động cảm tính của mình. Cậu cũng giành được sự tôn trọng và niềm tin từ những người mà cậu kết bạn với và đặc biệt từ các thủy thủ đoàn của cậu mặc cho cái tính cách vô âu. Sức mạnh Đóng vai trò là thuyền trưởng của nhóm Hải Tặc Mũ Rơm, Monkey D. Luffy sở hữu một nguồn sức mạnh kinh hoàng đến mức không tưởng, nâng dễ dàng 1 tảng đá siêu bự, hay đập nát nó tan tành, hay nghiền nát thành mảng một phiến thép hay đẩy sập những toà nhà cao tầng với chỉ đôi bàn tay không đều là chuyện nhỏ đối với cậu. Ngoài ra, Luffy luôn là người trong nhóm đối đầu và hạ gục kẻ thù mạnh nhất trong tất cả các câu chuyện. Sức khoẻ và sự khéo léo trong kỹ năng sinh tồn và thể chất của Luffy được như giờ cũng là do thời gian huấn luyện cực kỳ gian nan và gian khổ dưới sự theo dõi của chính ông nội mình – Monkey D. Garp (ném xuống 1 vực thẳm, hay cột cậu vào trái bong bóng bay, hay bỏ rơi trong rừng vào ban đầu, vân vân.) và cậu cũng khẳng định rằng nắm đấm của cậu gây chấn thương ngang ngửa với một khẩu súng ngắn ở độ tuổi thứ 7. Sức chịu đựng và độ bền bỉ của cậu cũng thuộc hàng đáng kinh ngạc; như là chịu những đòn tấn công thiết sát nguy hiểm liên tục bởi những kẻ thù mạnh nhất trong hầu hết tất cả các trận chiến nhưng thế mà cậu vẫn có thể đứng lên tiếp và chiến đấu, hạ gục đối thủ. Luffy còn sở hữu tốc độ và sự linh hoạt rất nhanh và đáng chú ý, được kết hợp chung với sức mạnh và độ kiên cường trong chiến đấu của mình. Cậu cũng có rất nhiều lần được thấy có khả năng bơm thể lực và tăng cường sức mạnh chiến đấu lên 1 chiều cao mới một cách rất nhanh chóng, cụ thể nhất là trong trận chiến với con bò cai ngục Minotaurus, khi mà lần đầu tiên cậu phải cần đến sự hỗ trợ của Mr. 2, Mr. 3, và Buggy để hạ hắn, nhưng lần thứ 2, Luffy đơn giản hạ hắn với chỉ 1 đòn "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol" ("Cú Đấm Súng Lục Phản Lực Cao Su") Nguồn năng lượng lớn của cậu chỉ thật sự được bùng phát khi có thuốc thử chính là "ý chí của D" của mình kích hoạt, được cho thấy rất rõ qua rất nhiều lần xuyên suốt câu chuyện, đáng chú ý nhất là Câu Chuyện Thriller Bark khi cậu cố gắng nhận vào người 100 cái bóng mà không hề mất ý chí hay mất kiểm soát, so với người thường, thì chỉ có thể nhận nhập vào người được 2 hay 3 bóng là cùng thôi. Chính ý chí này đã cho Luffy rất nhiều cơ hội sống sót trong nhận trận đánh cam go và nguy hiểm nhất, as như là trong trận chiến ở Impel Down khi cậu dính chất độc mà người thường sẽ không bao giờ có thể dễ dàng mà sống sót được ngay sau đó, nhưng với Luffy chính ý chí kiên cường đến cùng của mình đã mở cho cậu một con đường vượt qua mọi giới hạn sức khoẻ cho chính mình. Điều này cũng được tô màu thêm qua quá trình "Healing Hormones" ("Hồi Phục Hóc-môn") của Emporio Ivankov đã một lần nữa chứng tỏ về ý chí của Luffy khi cậu vượt qua quá trình rã nọc độc này ra chỉ trong vòng 20 tiếng đồng hồ vật lộn với những chấn thương, mà người thường sẽ mất 2 ngày để tái tạo lại cơ thể khỏi chất độc. Sau này cũng được một trong các Siêu Tân Tinh – Basil Hawkins đề cập đến khi hắn sử dụng khả năng tiên tri của mình, mặc dù để thử xem đoán trước rất nhiều lần, nhưng cơ hội dẫn đến cái chết của Luffy lúc đó không bao giờ xuống con số 0. Cậu cũng sở hữu một hàm răng cực chắc và mạnh, như trong Cậu Chuyện ở Thị Trấn Orange trong truyện, khi cậu suýt nữa cắn vụn hết mấy cái thanh sắt của cái lồng nhốt cậu. Cậu cũng ăn trọn cái lồng mà Gekko Moriah đã nhốt cậu vào hay là việc gây ra 1 vết thương nhỏ cho Rob Lucci với chiêu cắn của mình, cũng như là phá vỡ cái sợi xích dùng để trói Nami lại (lúc đó cô đang trong cơ thể của Franky) sau 2 năm. Lợi thế này của cậu cũng được ngay cả Jinbe, người có sức chịu đựng thương tích rất cao cũng phải là lên khi cậu cắn vào tay ông. Luffy cũng được xem là người có khả năng nhận thức mọi thứ xung quanh rất nhanh. Từ lúc đầu của câu chuyện, Luffy đã được cho thấy phản ứng và xử lý những đối thủ rất nhanh so với cậu, như Kuro, Arlong, Bellamy, và Enel. Sau khi học được kỹ thuật Soru của bọn CP9 để nâng cao không chỉ tốc độ mà còn là sức mạnh cho các chiêu thức của mình sau đó, thì khả năng này của cậu càng tiến bộ hơn thấy rõ. Sau 2 năm, cậu nhanh hơn gấp chục lần, có thể tránh, né những đòn đánh của đối thủ ngay cả khi cậu dùng Gear Third ("Sang Số 3") và tạo ra một lực ma sát rất, rất lớn khi cậu di chuyển cực nhanh trên mắt đất, khiến cả mặt đất phải bốc cháy. Mới đây, ở cuối chap 783 cậu đã chuyển sang Gear 4. Đầu tiên, cậu bơm căng cánh tay trái, sau đó không khí từ cánh tay chạy xuống thân, tay phải và cuối cùng là 2 chân.Cậu thổi bay Doflamingo chỉ với một cú King Kong Gun (Súng King Kong). Cậu còn cò thể lợi dung độ đàn hồi của minh để bay. Tuy nhiên, khi ở Gear 4 Haki của cậu bị dùng hết chỉ trong thời gian ngắn. Phong cách chiến đấu Không giống như Zoro và Sanji, dạng chiến đấu của Luffy là dạng ứng khẩu; không hề tuân theo bất kỳ nguyên tắc hay quan niệm nào, ngay cả nó có quan trọng đi chăng nữa, cậu vẫn cứ tấn công gia súc, gia cầm, động vật hay đàn bà bình thường, hoặc tấn công vào vùng hiểm, tấn công phía sau hay khi đối phương không nhận ra, sử dụng quân thù làm lá chắn hay cả việc cắn đối thủ thì Luffy chơi tuốt hết. Trong khi chiến đấu, Luffy đã chứng tỏ mình là một người lão luyện trong việc tuỳ cơ ứng biến, chế ra những chiêu thức ngay tại chỗ, và thường nảy ra những đòn phản công tinh ranh hay những chiêu thức quái gỡ để chống chọi lại với đối thủ mình bằng mọi giá. Điều này khiến cho cả đối thủ hay đồng mình của cậu phải tự hỏi rằng liệu cậu có đang chiến đấu nghiêm túc, đặc biệt những lúc cậu nảy sinh các ý tưởng lố bịch và làm tới với ý tưởng ấy (cụ thể là khi Luffy đối đầu với Crocodile trong dạng Mizu Luffy ("Luffy Mọng Nước"), nhưng cơ bản cậu luôn nói rằng mình luôn chiến đấu một cách hoàn toàn nghiêm túc. Những lúc cậu chiến đấu, cậu phần lớn đều dựa vào bản năng của mình, điều này rất thú vị khi những bản năng và phán đoán của cậu luôn trở nên chính xác sau đó. Ngay cả khi mới đầu Câu Chuyện Công Viên Arlong, như khi bị Arlong cắn, cậu xử lý bằng cách đập mạnh vào đầu Arlong để hắn thả hàm răng ra thay vì đơn giản là giật nó ra. Cậu chọn đúng ail à Mr.3 trong rừng các tượng sáp y hệt hắn. Cậu cũng phá được "Raigo" (tạm dịch "Sấm Sét Đón Mừng") của Enel bằng quả khối bằng vàng ở tay mình để làm chất dẫn điện, nhưng theo Oda thì Luffy lúc đó chả nhận thức được mình sẽ làm gì, cậu chỉ hoạt động theo bản năng ngay tại lúc đó mà thôi. Ngay cả trước khi học Bá Khí Sắc Màu Quan Sát - Kenbunshoku Haki, Luffy cũng có thể dẽ dàng né tránh hầu hết các đòn đánh mạnh của các đối thủ như Enel hay Rob Lucci chỉ với trực giác và bản năng của mình. Trong thời thơ ấu của mình, Luffy cũng có vẻ như rất nhần nhuyễn trong việc sử dụng gậy sào, khi cậu đã dùng nó để đối đầu với nhiều đối thủ khác nhau. Cậu cũng đủ thông minh để hiểu được ít nhất các khái niệm cơ bản, như việc cao su là chất cách điện tự nhiên, đó cũng là lý do vì sao cậu chẳng mảy may trốn né khỏi những đường đánh mang dòng điện siêu mạnh của Enel, nên né cũng bằng thừa khi cơ thể của cậu đã miễn nhiễm với điện năng của hắn ta. Cậu cũng đã tự phát triển những chiêu thức mới như "Gear Second" ("Sang Số 2") hoặc "Gear Third" ("Sang Số 3"), vận dụng những suy diễn logic bằng việc hiểu biết các tính năng của cao su. Trong khi được xem là thành viên chiến đấu mà kém chiến thuật nhất so với các thành viên khác trong nhóm, do bản chất của cậu là cứ lao thẳng vào mà đấm đá thôi (thường chẳng vạch trước kế hoạch hay nhận biết được kẻ thù có khả năng gì cả), bởi thế mới nói Luffy là một người chiến đấu tuỳ cơ ứng biến rất hay. Cậu dạo gần đây đã biết dẫn nước trước khi chiến đấu với những kẻ thù của mình, không phải chỉ việc dùng sức hay năng lượng của mình không thôi mà cậu còn lợi dụng sức mạnh và cả điểm yếu của đối thủ để xử lý tình huống. Điều này khiến cho những người đa có sẵn kế hoạch hay được xem là không thể ngã gục được cũng phải chào thua. Ngoài ra, ngay cả những lúc cậu chỉ hoạt động theo bản tính của mình, nhưng trong vài trường hợp Luffy vẫn ra lệnh cho các đồng đội của mình phải làm gì vì dường như cậu biết trước được chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Điều này thường tạo những lợi thế nhất định cho cả nhóm. Chú thích # '''^ One Piece Manga — Chapter 800 (p. 8), A Pirate Alliance Fleet attacks the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet, stating Luffy's bounty to have risen to Beli Small500,000,000. # ^''' Pronounced with a long u, rather than a short one: enPR: /loofē/, IPA: /luːfiː/. Cf. the variant spelling "luffa" for the more common "loofah". # '''^ Oda, Eiichiro (w, a). "Romance Dawn —冒険の夜明け—" Weekly Shonen Jump v29, 34 (ngày 4 tháng 8 năm 1997), Japan: Shueisha # ^''' “One Piece Chapter 903 tiếng Việt”. # '''^ 麦わらのルフィ Mugiwara no Rufi? Thể_loại:Thông tin nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong One Piece Thể_loại:Con người